


Just a Peek

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crossdressing, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Sometimes just one look is all Crowley needs.





	Just a Peek

"What do you think?"

Crowley raised his head, expecting to see another tartan monstorsity, and stopped.

The dress was loose and white, sheer panels overlapping to give the sense of modesty, lace coiled throughout. Crowley's eyes traced the swirling patterns, mouth dry. No matter how often he saw Aziraphale in a dress, it was always a unexpected treat.

Aziraphale's cheeks flushed red, hands nervously smoothing down the dress.

"I'll get changed," he stammered, already beginning to head out of the room before Crowley dived forwards, hand locking around his wrist like a vice.

"Leave it on," Crowley whispered, mouth dry.


End file.
